


Three in the Morning

by travelledspace (wildestoftales)



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, a few years down the line but vaguely canon compliant with both canons I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestoftales/pseuds/travelledspace
Summary: Resting his chin on Eggsy's shoulder, Jim is content to stand in silence and steal Eggsy's warmth.“Did I wake you up?”“Yeah,” Jim replies. “You're horrible.”





	

Jim wakes up to an empty bed. Without opening his eyes, he rolls over on Eggsy's side and pushes his face into the pillow. He _will_ go back to sleep, Eggsy's absence be damned.

After a minute or two of restless wriggling, he groans quietly and takes a look around the room: It's dark, the clock on the nightstand innocently blinking 3:27 AM at him. 

He pushes up to sit on the side of the bed and runs a hand through his hair, a giant yawning escaping him. When it becomes apparent that Eggsy is not just on a run to the loo – or if he is, that he's fallen into the toilet and is in dire need of help – Jim gets up and leaves the room.

Eggsy is to be found in the doorway to the living room. He doesn't flinch when Jim wraps two arms around his bare chest from behind, pulling him close. In all the years, Jim has never seen Eggsy flinch. He probably heard him from the second Jim rolled over in bed.

Resting his chin on Eggsy's shoulder, Jim is content to stand in silence and steal Eggsy's warmth.

“Did I wake you up?”

“Yeah,” Jim replies. “You're horrible.” 

He grabs for the glass of water Eggsy is holding but Eggsy pulls it away, out of his reach. They grapple for it for a minute, then Eggsy laughs quietly and hands it to Jim. 

Jim empties the glass and then disregards it on the coffeetable. Feeling chilly, Jim pulls Eggsy back into his arms, this time face to face. Eggsy presses a brief kiss to Jim's nose.

“Can't sleep?” Jim asks.

“You snore.” Eggsy starts dancing them over to the window in small swaying steps and all Jim does is hold on and let himself be led. “And my internal clock's still on somewhere in Indonesia.”

“Always did want to see Indonesia,” Jim lies. He's never given it much thought, his thoughts always on anywhere but this planet.

“It was rainy and there was a lot of blood,” Eggsy says matter-of-factly, like a tour guide pointing out 'the famous Buckingham Palace to your right, ladies and gentleman'.

Jim can't help but laugh. “So I guess I didn't miss much.”

Eggsy shrugs.

Jim turns Eggsy around in his arms, pressing a kiss to his temple and one to his jaw in the process, until Eggsy's back is pressed to his chest once more. They both look out the window into London's not-quite-darkness.

They stay in silence for so long that Jim almost falls back asleep right there in the living room, standing upright and in nothing but his underwear.

“What's it like out there?” Eggsy asks into the darkness, curiosity coloring his voice.

“Hm?” Jim follows Eggsy's gaze to the sky. In central London it's never dark enough for the stars to be visible, and it's cloudy besides. Jim's not used to that: in Riverside where there's nothing but farms, the stars were always right there with him at night. Even in San Francisco, a few remained visible. 

But London's different. There are a few bright lights but they're shuttles, zipping around the night sky. 

Jim has become overly fond of London, despite.

He knows Eggsy doesn't mean space in general. Eggsy's been to space quite a few times, secret missions that took him to a vast array of planets.

What Eggsy means is out there, at the edge of nothing – or everything, that's for Jim and his crew to find out – with nothing but your ship, your crew and yourself to survive to see another day.

“It's everything,” Jim replies honestly. “Well... almost.” He strokes a hand down Eggsy's arm.

Eggsy snorts, loud and jarring in the dark room. “You sap.”

“I'm allowed,” Jim argues.

“Yeah? How d'you figure?”

Jim doesn't actually have an answer to that. He shrugs and noses the skin behind Eggsy's ear. “It's three in the morning and you're almost naked.”

Eggsy cranes his head to the side to catch Jim's gaze. “I guess that gives you a pass,” he agrees, laughter in his voice. “And that and the fact that you're apparently representing humanity at its best every day.”

Jim groans. “Didn't I tell you to not to listen to Pike's stupid speeches?”

“I didn't listen. I read. I stole a newspaper when I was in,” he pauses, “Qatar, I think.”

“Qatar, I think,” Jim mimics. “Such a well-traveled young man,” he says, doing his best to imitate Harry's posh English accent. 

He raises his hand from Eggsy's arm and uses it to follow the dark, thin scar line that represents Eggsy's last mission down from his shoulder blade to his back. Eggsy tells him it hadn't even been a close call.

Eggsy shivers.

“Hey.”

Jim looks up to meet Eggsy's eyes. They look dark and gray at night, none of the usual green visible. 

It's an uncomfortable position to be kissing in, with Eggsy's back still to Jim's chest, both of them craning their heads to be able to reach each others lips. They give it a shot anyway.

Finally Jim has had enough and gently turns Eggsy towards him by the shoulders. 

“Wanna head back to bed?” Eggsy asks.

Jim shakes his head and rests both of his hands on Eggsy's jaw, thumbs on his cheeks, to hold him in place. “Nah,” he says. “Let's stay here a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> shhhh, pike's totally alive :)


End file.
